In the related art, there is a known surgical method in which treatment is performed by causing a treatment tool inserted into a lumen, such as the large intestine, and a treatment tool inserted into the abdominal cavity via a trocar to cooperate with each other (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In such a surgery, the treatment tool in the lumen and the treatment tool in the abdominal cavity are operated by separate operators.